Oscar Dragonia
Oscar Dragonia (オスカー・ドラゴニア, Osukā Doragonia) is the fictional character and one of the major antagonists from the Tales of RWBY series. He is a first-class anti-daemon praetor of the Abbey and encounters Velvet Crowe during several occasions. He is the younger half-sibling brother of Teresa Linares. He serves under Artorius Collbrande and first encounters Velvet as she tries to flee from Titania, the prison island. Velvet scars his left eye with the power of flames she had achieved from consuming malak, Seres. "Don't think badly of me, but I don't hold back against powerful daemons like you!" :—Oscar Dragonia. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Michael Sinterniklaas (English), Tomoaki Maeno (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography A praetor-rank Exorcist from the Dragonia aristocracy. Appearance Oscar has premium-blond hair, light fair skin and green eyes. He has a fairly tall build and neat hair, with some hair strands flicking out. His outfit consists of the standard exorcist uniform; a long white cape with blue as an inverted colour, white and golden top and shoe gear, black pants and long white gloves. He carries a belt in which carries his sword within its sheath. * Hair Color: Premium-Blond * Skin Color: Light Fair * Eye Color: Green * Age: 18 * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 175cm * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Personality-wise, Oscar is a cool, and rational type of character, even when in a life-threatening situation, he always manages to remain calm. This personality had always been one of his assets in battle, for the sake of his people and protecting the world from evil. Oscar seems to be very formal and affectionate towards his sister, Teresa, as he always tries to cheer her up when she is upset and every birthday he would buy Teresa a gift despite not sharing the same mother as her. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Teresa Linares (Older Half-Sibling Sister) Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Oscar's class is that of a swordsman and first-class daemon executioner, otherwise known as a praetor. He fights with a flat-end sword, not hoping to do any unwanted damage, but knows how to control a serious situation when it becomes too serious. He also has malak in his service. These malak act as vanguard who protect him from minor threats as he still holds some value in their lives, trying not to have them injured. Oscar has the ability to use the Armatus, although to what extent is unknown. He has displayed the ability to control the powers of the Plant Armatus. His mystic arte is Sylphid Blaze. Semblance Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Oscar is a first-class graduate of the distinguished family nobility, the Dragonia house. His elder half-sibling sister, Teresa Linares has been treating him as an older sister as well as a motherly figure from a young age. Ever since being protected, he worked his way up to be an asset to his older sister who has always been a supporting heart in his life. Synopsis Fourth Volume Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Oscar Dragonia Tales of Berseria (Official Website) * Oscar Dragonia Tales of Wiki * Oscar Dragonia Aselia Notes & Trivia * The name Oscar means "Divine Spear". * The name Oscar could possibly be derived from a Norman baronial name taken from a French place-name meaning "golden city". The celtic-gaelic meaning of Oscar is "Lover of deer". * The surname ''Dragonia ''is derived from the meaning "of dragons" or "dragon tamer". Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Abbey